The present invention relates to a double glass. Particularly, the present invention relates to a double glass system in which not only the sunbeams are completely shielded, but also the firefighting is made easier at a fire accident.
Generally, at offices and homes, there are used curtains and blinds so that the sunbeams can be shielded.
However, the curtains and blinds require much installation costs and installation spaces, while they are difficult to wash and replace.
Accordingly, a colored liquid is filled into the interior of the double glass, so that the double glass can perform the functions of the curtain or the blind.
However, in this conventional double glass with the colored liquid inside it, it can serve as a means for shielding the sunbeams and can serve as an interior decoration, but it cannot have any further functions. That is, they do not have other functions, and therefore, they ate limited in the applications.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional techniques.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a double glass system in which a colored liquid with properties such as non-combustion, combustion resistance and the like is filled into the interior of the double glass so as to shield the sunbeams and so as to make it helpful for the firefighting at a fire accident.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a double glass system in which mercury (which is opaque) is filled into the interior of the double glass, and thus, not only the window serves as a sun beam-shielding means and as a sight shielding means, but also serves as a mirror and as a compartment wall, thereby diversifying the functions of the double glass system.
In achieving the above objects, the double glass system according to the present invention includes: a solution tank for containing a solution to be supplied into the interior of a double glass; a solution pipe connected between the solution tank and the bottom of the double glass, for supplying the solution from the solution tank into the double glass or for discharging the solution from the double glass to the solution tank; an air pipe connected between the solution tank and the upper portion of the double glass, for supplying the air into the interior of the double glass or for discharging the air from the interior of the double glass, a pump installed on the solution pipe, for supplying the solution from the solution tank through the solution pipe into the double glass; an electronic valve installed on the solution pipe, for discharging the solution from the double glass to the solution tank; a control means connected to the pump and the electronic valve, for controlling the pump and electronic valve; and the solution to be filled into the double glass being a non-combustible solvent with a pigment added, or being a combustion-resistant solvent with a pigment added.
The non-combustible solvent is an ester solvent such as trichloroethylene, ethylene, dichloroethylene, perchloroethylene, or the like. The combustion-resistant solvent is a high ignition point low fluidizing silicon oil, or a low viscosity lubricating oil.
In another aspect of the present invention, the double glass system according to the present invention includes: a solution tank for containing a solution to be supplied into the interior of a double glass; a solution pipe connected between the solution tank and the bottom of the double glass, for supplying the solution from the solution tank into the double glass or for discharging the solution from the double glass to the solution tank; an air pipe connected between the solution tank and the upper portion of the double glass, for supplying the air into the interior of the double glass or for discharging the air from the interior of the double glass; a pump installed on the solution pipe, for supplying the solution from the solution tank through the solution pipe into the double glass, and for recovering the solution from the double glass into the solution tank; a control means connected to the pump, for controlling the pump; and the solution to be supplied into the double glass being an incombustible solvent with a pigment added therein, a combustion-resistant solvent with a pigment added therein, or mercury.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the double glass system according to the present invention includes: a solution tank containing a certain amount of mercury to be supplied into a double glass, and containing air over the mercury; a solution supply pipe connected between the solution tank and the bottom of the double glass, for supplying the mercury from the solution tank into the double glass a solution recovery pipe connected between the upper portion of the double glass and the solution tank, for recovering the mercury from the double glass (if the mercury is overfilled in the double glass) into the solution tank; a heat-generating device for generating heat to cause thermal expansions of the mercury the air within the solution tank so as to supply the mercury from the solution tank through the solution supply pipe into the interior of the double glass; a control means connected to the heat-generating device, for controlling heat generations of the heat-generating device; and a key inputting means connected to the control means, for inputting command codes into the control means.
The double glass system according to the present invention fiber includes: a pressure-adjusting valve installed on the solution tank, for adjusting the internal pressure of the solution tank; and a blocking valve installed in the solution recovery pipe, for preventing a reverse flow of the solution from the solution tank.